The Dragon's Nest
by Riuzetsu
Summary: All over the world, Dragons and Dragon Slayers are being called by the Dragon King, Acnologia. Or rather controlled. The whole Dragon kind shall come to the Dragon's Nest... Where the revolution begins. Will the guilds be able to recover their lost members? Dark!DragonSlayers
1. Prologue

_Holding you, I can't reach my sword before pain, sadness and death reaches you. But if I hold the sword to protect you, I can't have you. I fear losing you, but I also fear never having you. I know the paths may bifurcate, but we are made for each other, right? I just hope this will be a happy ending._

How long had it been? Three hours, maybe? Romeo was already asleep, Levy played with his beloved Gajeel's piercings, Mirajane stared at Laxus and Lucy was just seating. Just looking at a sleeping Natsu, whose face was burning, and his groans showed that he felt it. The four Dragon Slayers were in horrible pain, because of the fever, or maybe because of something else. It wasn't normal. The four of them, bounded by their origins, were now fighting a battle with their sickness... With death herself.

"I'm going to talk with Master. Take care of them." Mirajane pointed the sick dragons and Romeo and Levy, whose eyes were closed.

As soon as Mirajane left, Lucy caressed Natsu's face. He was burning. Lucy couldn't stand seeing his strong and protective friend in that state. Poor Natsu... As she thought that, Natsu opened his eyes a bit, and Lucy, sensing the movement, looked at him. The handsome man tried to grin, but he was too weak to do anything. But he had to say it, before anything happened.

"Lucy." Said girl put a finger in his mouth, because the effort was making him shiver.

"No. Lucy. Let me talk. I feel something... I feel someone calling me. I can feel it in the air, I can feel it inside my body. I don't know how long I'll be here with you, but I wanted to say... I wanted to say I'll always take care of you. I promise." Natsu couldn't talk anymore, he coughed.

Lucy looked at him almost crying. She was shaking and her throat was holding back her sobs.

He had his eyes closed... And didn't open them. She touched his cheek. Nothing. She opened his eyelids. Nothing.

"Natsu. Hey Natsu! It's not funny. Open your eyes! Hey!" She shook him. Nothing. She looked at Gajeel, Laxus and the little Wendy. Their chests weren't moving.

_Shit._

She stood up as quick as she could and reached the door.

"Mira!" She shouted "Mira, come now! Help! Please! Someone!"

With her screams, Levy and Romeo joined her, already aware of the situation. As soon as they heard footsteps they turned around and saw their three friends, their three guild mates up.

Something was wrong.. with their eyes, with their moves... It just... Wasn't them at all.

"Lucy, we have a problem, we-" Mira looked at them "Shit. Holy shit. Lucy move.. All of you move! It isn't them!"

The Dragon Slayers had a lost look.

"What's wrong Mira?!"

"It's... It's happening to Dragon Slayers all over the world... They're being called... To the Dragon's Nest."

* * *

So, I have all the plot in my mind, but I don't know if I should keep going.

Reviews are like cookies, and I'm a cookie monster. So Please review, so that I continue it.


	2. Gone

_"It's... It's happening to Dragon Slayers all over the world... They're being called... To the Dragon's Nest."_

"The Dragon's N-" Lucy couldn't finish, since she was tackled by Mira.

Lucy quickly figured the reason when she saw a flame surrounded by lightning come out thru the frame of the door... Natsu's flame, which was intended to kill. As Lucy shivered, afraid, the boy looked at them, and quickly jumped to the first floor, followed by Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus. Mira and Lucy practically jumped down the stairs, desperately, to warn the rest of the members.

The whole guild was looking at the Dragon Slayers, knowing there was something wrong with them. At the sight of their lost eyes, the strongest members, Master Makarov included, prepared their magic, and the weakest backed away sensing the tension. The four Dragon Slayers just looked at them with a bored look, not normal in any of them. Their sharp teeth were showing, as a warning. Everything was quiet.

"I'm afraid that I will have to attack you if you take one more step." Makarov looked serious and intimidating, but his face didn't have any effects on the Dragon Slayers.

Suddenly, Natsu grinned, as his body was covered with scales. Erza's eyes widened, knowing what this meant.

_Dragon Force_.

Natsu turned back, and without any effort, he set the guild floor on fire, and intoxicating smoke filled the room. The last thing the guild members saw was four Dragon Slayers leaving, without any signs of regret.

The whole guild, except for the four that left, was seating, waiting for Makarov to speak. They wanted to know what had happened just a while ago. The old man sighed, and started his explanation.

"Dragon Slayers are humans that in a way or another, earn dragon powers. This magic, this force, has always belonged to dragons. We could say that they lend humans their powers, and as they do, a connection is established between the dragons that teach their magic, and humans that learn it. For example, Gajeel and Metallicana, Natsu and Igneel, Wendy and Grandine. Laxus, on the other hand, got his powers because of a lacrima. But he has his connection too, since the power residing in that lacrima, belonged to the Lightning Dragon, Ildirim.

As that connection is established, another one is created, between all the Dragons and Dragon Slayers, and the Dragon King. As some of you might have heard recently, Acnologia is the Dragon King. And what he's doing now, is call his sujects, the Dragons and Dragon Slayers all over the world. The problem is, he is controlling their minds, forcing them to listen to him, and only him. This could be a serious problem. The world as we know it, might end quickly."

"But, we could stop Acnologia now, I mean, we have all the mages on our side right?" Gray interrupted.

"Gray. Have you seen our Dragon Slayers fight? And Sabertooth's? Now imagine the Dragon Slayers all over the world, united against a common enemy, and stronger, since now they can activate the Dragon Force when they want, and maybe other things. I'm pretty sure all of their powers have been unlocked, released. Just look at what Natsu did to the guild. And he didn't even wave his hand." He pointed at the guild floor "And it isn't just that… They have all the Dragons. You know what Acnologia alone did to us by himself, and without any effort. His subjects will be protecting him. If we go to the Dragon's Nest without a strategy, we are lost." Makarov sounded desperate.

"The Dragon's Nest?" Erza asked.

"The Dragon's Nest, is another Dragon Realm, but this one is placed in Earth. It isn't far away, in the sürünən yuva, the reptile forest. Ooba Babasamaa, Lamia Scale's master, discovered the Dragon's Nest long ago, and we know that the Dragon and Dragon Slayers will be heading there."

Romeo was quietly listening to Master. He just couldn't stand Natsu leaving like that, disappearing again. His eyes looked so… cold. It just wasn't his "big brother". He raised his hand, and Makarov looked at him.

"Why didn't we stop them? Why?!" Tears began filling his eyes.

"Romeo, all the guilds tried, hard. Sting, from Sabertooth, broke Minerva's spine because she tried to stop Rogue and him. Here, Natsu burned Happy's tail, and he is his best friend… Do you get it? It isn't them. It's like… They're animals. They just listen to his master's call; it's on their blood, in their instincts. They can't help it. The only thing we can do at the moment is reunite all the guilds around the country, even the world, and do a strategy. But I don't even know if it's going to work… I mean, it's Dragons and his students we're talking about."

Romeo looked down. The whole guild did. They didn't have them anymore. Wendy wasn't there anymore to say "I'll be healing you, it's going to be fine.", or Gajeel singing his stupid songs as an encouragement, or Laxus saying he wasn't going to help, but in the end he did… They didn't have Natsu to say "We are going to kick those bastard's asses.

Slowly, everyone began leaving, stepping on the burnt floor, heading home. Team Natsu walked to Lucy's home, since they didn't feel like being alone at the moment.

_Don't worry guys, we will get you back._

_We are going to save you._

_We will be there in no time, don't be afraid._

The problem was, the Dragon Slayers didn't want to go back. They didn't want to be saved. They weren't afraid. They just had one thought, just listened to one powerful voice.

"_Come here, where you belong. Come here, where you will join your true nakamas, your true parents. Come here, to the Dragon's Nest."_

* * *

**_Reviews are cookies, and I'm a cookie monster... No, seriously, I need reviews to know how it's going. Hope you like it, and you know, review, follow and favorite._**


	3. Food

They walked as if their bodies weren't tired. As if their feet weren't bleeding. As if they hadn't been walking for two days without stopping.

In the time they had been walking, they had joined other Dragon Slayers that they knew, as Cobra, that had got out of prison with the help of other Dragon Slayers, and Sting and Rogue. It was like they had never been enemies… Now they were united, trying to reach the same goal. They walked quietly, and when they talked, they did it in the Dragon's language, Azerbaijani*, and called themselves "qızıl sürünən", the golden reptiles. Neither of them had learnt it, but it was on their instincts, saved in their sleeping minds. It was like two parts of their brains were fighting for dominance, the human one, that was barely present and the animal one. This new part had brought a new language, new instincts and new power. Destructive, beautiful and strange powers.

They were unstoppable. Many people, humans and mages, had tried to stop them without success. No one could stand against them.

Wendy now didn't fear battle. She desired it, and she could even heal the dying, with her healing magic.

Gajeel's metal was now harder than a diamond, unstoppable, and he was way faster.

Laxus lightning could make the toughest man cry in despair because of the pain.

Cobra's poison could end a person's life in seconds, and he could read any thought and feeling.

Sting's white magic was the last haze of light his enemies could see before death.

Rogue was a shadow. A shadow that could not be stopped or seen, as deadly as a sword.

Natsu's flames didn't burn anymore, they incinerated. The sun was dead cold compared to his fire, and the lightning Laxus had given him in Tenroujima, pierced thru everything. His skin, now covered in scales, just like all the other Dragon Slayers, was impenetrable. He was probably the strongest of the group, since his two powers combined were incredible. His fire and lightning, now more powerful, could destroy anything. He was probably one of the strongest Dragon Slayers.

"_Look. It's __sürünən yuva. Our Nest isn't far away." _Cobra said, speaking in Azerbaijani.

Seven figures walking towards a dark forest, as many others, with the same lost look, had entered before. Wendy, the most curious person in the group, was sniffing everything around her. At the sight of this, the six men started doing the same. There was a delicious smell not far away… Something warm, a strong smell…

Like food.

It was like if the Dragon Slayers were seduced by the smell, all walking together looking for the source. They were many more by now, but the seven qızıl sürünən were sticking together. After twenty minutes of walking, they arrived to a plain with a beautiful fire, lit up by Igneel himself. Natsu, at his sight, slowly approached his father and jumped on his back, talking to him. The two of them were happy, and kept talking, like no time had passed by. They didn't talk about the past, of course, because in the moment they had been called by Acnologia they had shot down that part of them that was "feelings for humans". The recently arrived Dragon Slayers did the same with their respective dragons, forgetting the delicious smell.

That was, until Acnologia appeared. He was carrying a huge cage, where many humans were crying, screaming, not only at the sight of the Dragons, but because of the pain and the wounds that were dripping blood. Fresh blood, with a delicious smell to Dragon Slayers.

"_You all know why you're here. I think I already told you that, in your heads. You aren't as much as I would like, but you are powerful. Just a hundred Dragon Slayers is enough to start a war. Anyway… I guess you must be hungry, and I want strong soldiers. Eat. The Dragons shall hunt, since humans won't ravish you. I will go with you."_

No one had to think it twice. They were… just animals. As the cage opened, all the Dragon Slayers rushed to devour those poor persons. Natsu and the others pushed everyone to get the better parts. Human flesh being ripped, screams, blood dripping, slurp sounds…

_Disgusting._

Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Meramid Heel, Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus members watched disgusted as human blood dripped from Natsu's mouth, and Sting chewed a bone. The guilds had reunited and set a vigilance system; they had used Hibiki and Warren, telepaths, and connected them to a screen, as they connected to a Dragon Slayer's mind. They were able to see images thanks to an amplification kind of magic.

Sherry couldn't resist her urge to puke, and the others weren't far away. Romeo looked at Wendy's hungry look, and her teeth covered in blood. She had been an innocent kid just three days ago...

But they were determined to bring them back. Even the weakest light shines in darkness, and a haze of hope was there, incapable of dying.

_We will get them back._

Everyone was dragged out of their thoughts when they saw Natsu and Sting approach the "possessed" Dragon Slayer, who allowed them to see this horrible scene. They looked like two bullies looking at a weak kid... Or maybe felines looking at something suspicious. Other Dragon Slayers followed the two, with a little grin. Then, Natsu said something they didn't understand.

"_Üzərində oyun"_ Game over, in the Dragon's language.

The last think they saw, was Sting grabbing the "possessed" Dragon Slayer, and Natsu cruelly breaking his neck, killing him… with a grin.

Hibiki and Warren were breathing raggedly, as Erza spoke.

"They just… killed him. And now they will probably eat him. How did they know?!"

_Üzərində oyun, Erza._

* * *

_**Hellooo people! Thanks for your reviews in the last chapter! Please review again, cause, as you know, reviews are cookies and I'm a cookie monster. Seriously, I need motivation to write :)**_

_*** Azerbaijani: It's a real language guys, and a really beautiful one.**_


	4. Fight

The new spying device was already set; flying cameras, microscopic sized, filled the sky above the Dragons and their sons. They were ready to find out what was going on, what Acnologia wanted, and how they could save their friends. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the screen, waiting for something to happen.

* * *

His voice could only be heard in their heads, but it was incredibly loud. The Dragon Slayers had just finished their food, so their energy was at the highest point, and they were ready to do anything their 'master' asked.

"_Very well. Now that we are all reunited, I have a wish. Or rather an order. It's simple. Since there are many Dragon Slayers here, I need some of you, the strongest, to command, to lead the weakest and help me and the other Dragons to achieve our desired goal. Destroying all the mages isn't an easy task, so I will need order. Dragon Slayers with a bad attitude will be killed. We will eat you slowly, savoring your flesh, that if you don't behave. Remember, we Dragons are not your friends, we are your superiors, and most of us don't really like humans. I, for example, hate humans. Normal humans especially, and I enjoy killing them. So, be careful._

_Returning to the main theme, I want you to fight. As simple as that. Of course, you can't kill each other. Before the fight starts, a mark will appear on your bodies. It's something like a tattoo, or a strange scar. Don't worry, it won't hurt. At least for some of you. Anyway, the first twenty Dragon Slayers to lose will see their mark turn blue. You will be the weakest. Next twenty's mark will be red. Next is yellow, then green. And then, there will be twenty Dragon Slayers. They shall fight each other, until only seven remain. The losers will have the shadow's color, black. And the seven winners… You will be tested. Your mark won't have a color. It will burn instead. Your own skin will be your mark, and if you cannot take the pain… Well, that's too bad. Let the fight begin."_ Acnologia finished his sentence with an evil laugh, as the marks appeared on the Dragon Slayers bodies, ready to show victory or the shame of losing.

Fighting, hurting and killing were in their instincts. Their bodies knew what to do. And just like that, the first twenty were gone almost instantly. The stronger Dragon Slayers didn't need to do any efforts, and the weakest were already gone, observing with curiosity and a little of disappointment their blue marks. Twenty gone in less than five minutes… And they weren't even weak, not compared to normal mages.

The qızıl sürünən were all standing, still fighting with ferocity, showing their pointy teeth with leftovers of blood. Their bodies, covered in scales, moved so fast that it was hard to see their attacks.

The Rock Dragon Slayer took down the Ice one, smashing his opponent's face against a tree. More blood on the ground.

The first to lose of their group was Wendy, since she wasn't that good at fighting, though she was the best at healing and planning strategies. She got the red mark.

Sting and Rogue, even if they had incredible forces and new powers, lost almost immediately at the next round, since they hadn't been Dragon Slayers for that long, and as everyone had seen at the Magic Tournament, they still had a lot to learn.

Next was Cobra, who was having problems hearing everyone's thoughts, it was like every Dragon Slayer's plan of attack was in his mind. Exhausting.

The fight was rougher now. Powers hitting their targets, screams, groans and glares filled the place, as the losers, the guilds and all the Dragons watched the fight, some with surprise, and others with interest.

The water Dragon Slayer down. The animal controller, beat up. The green marked, gone. The Iron Dragon Slayer fell.

Gajeel had been at Natsu's level weeks, maybe days ago. But with his fire and lightning, both increased, he was a monster. His teeth dripped blood, his fist punched his allies with decision. He was craving for blood, screaming and a good fight. Gajeel observed his black mark. Well, he wasn't that bad, he had lasted long enough.

Laxus and Natsu were still standing. They didn't attack each other, Natsu because he knew Laxus' strength and the lightning Dragon Slayer didn't fight him because he knew Natsu had lightning as well, and also a fire that could burn anything. Even him, who had been his friend days ago.

* * *

The guilds watched the fight scared. Just scared, no other feelings or thoughts crossed their minds. Fear. How were they supposed to fight _them_? Not only were they their friends and family, but their powers, now much stronger… This was going to be hard. They would make it, save their allies, even if the price to pay was their lives. But that didn't mean they weren't scared. Oh, they were.

* * *

Eight standing, just eight. Seven Dragon Slayers turned to see the younger boy. Easy prey. The Wood Dragon Slayer was already behind him, grabbing his arms. The other six ran, fighting to hit the kid first. Laxus was lucky, since he was the fastest one, and got to break the kid's nose brutally.

Seven Dragon Slayers standing.

Geisser, the Transformation Dragon Slayer, who's body was hidden behind a coat and a mask.

Gaia, the Earth Dragon Slayer, a girl to fear, with green deadly eyes and leaves decorating her hair.

Byakuran, the Wood Dragon Slayer, a quiet men, with an arm made out of wood.

Senna, the Sand Dragon Slayer, a beautiful woman with golden eyes and purple hair, as fast as a sand storm.

Noikkora, the Weapon Dragon Slayer. This one caught Erza's attention immediately.

Laxus, the Lightning Dragon Slayer. He licked his lips, thirsty of more blood.

And Natsu, the Fire and Lightning Dragon Slayers. He grinned with satisfaction.

The chosen ones. Glorious, until the pain of the mark started. The only one that kept his composure was Byakuran. The others fell on the ground hissing in pain, biting their tongues to keep their screaming in. Senna bit Natsu's arm, and he didn't seem to care. On the contrary, he pulled closer to her, as if he was in need of closeness. Or maybe he was attracted to her as a mate…

As Lucy watched this on the screen, she couldn't help to feel sad. '_He doesn't remember his promess… I will make you remember it, Natsu."_

And in a plain, filled with screaming, hissing, wining, the night passed by.

Seven Dragon Slayers got their new marks, made out of burned skin.

* * *

**_Reviews are cookies, and I'm a cookie monster... No, seriously, I need reviews to know how it's going. Hope you like it, and you know, review, follow and favorite._**


	5. Eye

Each Dragon Slayer had a different mark. It had the form of their powers and was 'hugging' their right arms. For example, Natsu had a flame surrounded by lightning, made out of burned skin, a mark of which he was very proud.

The _ölüm fangs_. That was how the strongest Dragon Slayers were named. It meant 'fangs of death'. They could be recognized because of their just made burn marks. The pain hadn't stopped yet, but it was getting weaker.

At the moment, all the Dragon Slayers were standing in front of Acnologia and the rest of the Dragons, waiting for their king to talk.

"_Now that the fight is over, and everyone has a mark, I will explain how thing will be in here. This is a pyramid. The weakest shall obey the strongest at all cost, just as the strongest shall obey me. That's all I have to say in that matter._

_Now, each one of you has a different power, the same as your Dragon. That means, each one of you has a different duty, which you will accomplish with your Dragon, if you have one of course. _

_But now, you, come here."_ Acnologia pointed at the _ölüm fangs_, and they quickly took a step ahead. "_I will divide you in two groups. One will be in charge of bringing food and bringing information of the human mage's advance. This is a dangerous and very important job, and it has to be done by powerful Dragon Slayers. The other group will be in charge of our Nest's security, as well as keeping discipline and order, and also training other Dragon Slayers. The Dragon Slayers marked with the black mark will also divide in two, the half following the first group, and the other half staying here with the rest of the ölüm fangs. Now, show me your powers. Show me your determination."_ He glanced at Geisser.

The man quickly transformed into Lahar, a member of the council. He clapped his hands, and a dozen of men appeared behind him, dressed as council members. This could help discovering information reserved to some people… Acnologia pushed him sharply aside, to his left.

As Senna walked, Natsu didn't stop looking at her with a hungry look that kept hurting Lucy, who was watching everything with the rest of the guilds members.

The girl just had to wave her hand, and her Dragon, Sehra, was trapped in sand. She pressed her fist, and Sehra almost stopped breathing. Acnologia looked at her with interest, at her blood thirsty eyes, as she walked to his right.

The dragon glanced at Noikkora, who extended his arms. Suddenly, a scythe appeared in his arms, which he swung a while, until he made a thin cut in Acnologia's wing. The Dragon didn't seem disturbed.

"_That was risky. But come to my left. We will need that strength in the outside, since we also need some food..."_ Noikkora looked disappointed, but he did as told, leaving all the other Dragon Slayers astonished. How was he able to cut thru Acnologia's diamond hard skin? Many had tried cutting him with much powerful weapons…

Gaia just had to say "Vita Arbole" and all the trees were now moving, and had developed eyes and mouths. That was a useful skill to spy, and attack by surprise. She was sent to Acnologia's left.

Laxus walked to the center without being called. He looked up, to the sky, and the rest of the Dragon Slayers did the same. A lightning was coming out of the clouds… No. Several lightning, which surrounded the Dragon's Nest, and then, with a loud noise, exploded. It would be hard to get in with those around. Acnologia tilted his head to his right.

Natsu was about to walk to the center, but Byakuran was faster. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he reopened them, a gigantic wood shield was in front of him, with lances coming out of it. It was the ultimate security. Obviously, he was sent to the right.

The last one was Natsu. His guild mates observed the screen, hanging at the edge of their seats. Salamander opened his mouth.

"_I will need the Water Dragon."_ he said. Acnologia chuckled at this, but as Natsu didn't remove his serious face, he made a sign for Ryver to approach him.

Natsu focused. Everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to do something impressive. And he did.

He hit the floor with both hands, and as he did, the sky shot lightning, destroying several trees. At the same time, the ground set on fire. Igneel looked at him interested, eager to see how much power was inside his 'son'.

It was a disaster. The flames had mixed with the lightning, and the whole plain was burning, looking like Hell on Earth. Natsu smiled, pleased.

Ryver had some trouble putting out the flames, since they weren't normal, they were incinerating, and the lightning only seamed to get worse with the water.

Acnologia looked at Natsu with a grin.

"_I would like to have a word with you later. Come to my right, Natsu, son of Igneel, my old friend."_

Natsu nodded, and with his now constant cruel grin, he placed himself next to Acnologia, on his right.

"_Well, tests are over for good. Now we will focus on getting stronger. The first group will go out now. You will get food and if you find any source of useful information, get it. The second group, keep an eye on the surroundings, and keep order. Dragneel, come here."_

Natsu followed Acnologia into the trees, and so did the air cameras, making sure the guild mages were able to see what was going to happen next. Acnologia placed himself in front of Natsu, looking at him with a serious face.

"_Where is Zeref?"_ Natsu didn't expect that. He shook his head. "_I know he talked to you in Tenroujima. I was there because of him. I know he has something to do with you, and your past. Now, where is he?"_

Salamander really didn't know. He didn't remember Zeref, even if the dark mage remembered him. "_I don't know. I don't remember him at all."_ Wrong answer. Acnologia glared at him, his claws raising. "_I-I really don't know, master. I-" _He was cut by an unbearable pain in his right eye. Everything seemed to stop for Natsu. His mouth was wide open, and beginning in his front and going almost until his mouth was a wound, dripping blood. It was wide and painful enough to make Natsu fall in his knees, biting his lips with emphasis, to prevent a scream to come out of his mouth. The wound hadn't cut his eye, luckily, but it burnt and he couldn't open it.

Fairy Tail members covered their mouths, watching his friend getting hurt. They had never seen him in so much pain… Of course, they had seen him in weaker states, but that expression of pain was new, even to Natsu himself.

"_I… I don't know where he is."_ Natsu talked with his teeth clenched.

Acnologia looked at him with a grin. _"I supposed it. You can go now." _He said that with a kind smile, as he hadn't been the one hurting him.

"_Yes, Master." _Natsu started walking with a hand on his eye to prevent blood from walked into the camp, looking for someone to heal him. Senna, who smelled the blood quickly appeared, looking at Natsu with wide eyes, grabbing his hand to drag him to her place, which was next to the river. She slept in a bed of leaves, since Acnologia didn't give them any beds or anything like it. She grabbed bandages and started curing his companion. Natsu looked at her with his good eye, with the same hungry look as before. She had quick and delicate hands, so she was finished within minutes.

"_Hopefully you will be able to use your eye again._ _You will have to explain this later… Natsu, right?"_ Natsu nodded, with a smile. She looked at him, at his open eye, black and honest, maybe a little lost, just like the other Dragon Slayers… Something was strange here.

Natsu couldn't stand it anymore, this closeness, this need that was growing inside him. He cut down their distance, and kissed her. It wasn't a sweet kiss, it was a passionate kiss with biting and a fight for dominance. It wasn't love what they had, it was pure desire. After all, they were animals. Natsu laid Senna down on her bed of leaves, and placed himself on top of her as fast as a breeze, biting her neck furiously.

The cameras went back to the center of the plain, leaving Natsu and Senna alone. At the same time, Lucy left the room, to lock herself in a room, crying.

* * *

_**Well people, that's it for today… Hope you like it! Please leave reviews, favorite and follow, since it's inspiration and encouragement to me, and with inspiration chapters come quickly!**_


	6. Plans

Lucy rested her head in Levy's lap, trying to sleep, or at least clear her head. This was getting hard for her, because of the thoughts in her head.

She could still hear the bones of a poor girl cracking in Natsu's mouth. She could feel the fear running thru her, at the sight of his eyes growing bigger, his lips forming a grin, and his muscles tighten because of the energy. She couldn't understand it. She couldn't understand his desire for blood. And probably, nobody who hadn't tasted it could.

* * *

He sat quietly, just as all the other Dragon Slayers. The first team of the Skin Marked Dragons had brought food, for the first time in two days. Since they were all hungry like never before they ripped all those persons into pieces before their silent watchers (their guild mates) could even blink. They hadn't got a chance to protect any of those poor victims…

When they finished, they sat in silence, not moving.

Everyone could feel renewed energy running thru their bodies, the taste of sweet blood tickling their throats, and the flesh fulfilling the gaps that hunger had left inside them.

It was peace.

* * *

"All right people, listen up." Makarov clapped his hands "After this long meeting, we, the Guild Masters, have planned our next move. The only advantage we have is the surprise element, so we will use it. We are leaving tomorrow, all of us, all of the guilds, heading to the Dragon's Nest, considering it will teak about four days to get there, we are taking provisions. We need all the support we can have, but we know how some of you feel about this. It's risky. I won't lie. You can die, or get very hurt. They are strong, and all of us have seen that. With just one of them, we can count several injuries to all of us. I repeat, I won't lie.

Your friends probably won't be the same as they were. When they come back to normal, we don't know what will happen. Will they remember? If they do, they'll remember everything. All the people they killed, what they did between them-"He looked at Lucy for a second" the pain they suffered, what they were taught, and especially, how long we took to save them.

Or will they forget? They won't realize anything. They won't understand why everything changed. They won't get why all of their friends are fighting the Dragons they consider fathers.

So, I want to hear your answer now. Will you come?"

There was silence. There was tension. There was doubt.

But, as always, a Fairy with loyal eyes took a step forward.

"I will go. And I don't care if I have to take down the whole world. If I have to fight dragons, or hurt my friends. If I have to go by myself. I don't care if I die. I just want my friends back." After few seconds, everyone was cheering for Erza. Not a single mage had a doubt anymore. United hearts, with a single pounding.

They were ready to fight.

* * *

Natsu put on his white pants, as he helped Senna up from her 'bed', where they had been together moments ago. They had to hurry, because Acnologia was calling them to start their trainings. Senna bit Natsu's earlobe, as a signal for them to leave.

They arrived quickly, to see a circle of Dragon Slayers screaming, growling, and cheering. There was a fight in the middle, the usual morning training. Natsu grinned and grabbed Senna's hand, he was in for a fight. Inside the circle were Laxus and a young Dragon Slayer, really strong, enough to keep up with Laxus' rhythm. Natsu and Senna entered the circle, sharing a glare with Laxus and the girl, who was called Istirahet. They got the challenge, and got into a fighting position. Senna pressed her fist, making sand surround them, and that way, the daily fight begun.

This was a normal day for Natsu now. Waking up, eating, fighting, being tortured by Acnologia, feeling pain in his eye (he had quickly recovered his view, but the scar was big and painful), burning things up, having sex with Senna and repeating. He was waiting for something to happen… He knew there was something, or rather someone plotting against he and his kind.

Istirahet, Laxus, Natsu and Senna had to stop after about five hours of fighting, tired and about to crash on the floor. They went to 'bed' quickly, to recover their energy, since everyone was now sensing an upcoming fight…

At the same time, further to North, all guild members, reunited, were making everything ready for their departure the next morning. They were nervous. After all, they were fighting the strongest army on Earth, with powers beyond imagination, and that without counting the Dragons. They didn't even know if they would survive, but they were ready to die for their friend's sake, just as they had been ready to die for their guilds in the past, before they were controlled by Acnologia. This Dragon was guilty for everything they were facing at the moment… All the mages thought about him, especially Fairy Tail members, who had already faced him, but not even in a real fight. Those bright and cruel eyes, those terrifying wings that could take down twenty men with one swing… They thought of that as they put food, bandages, and even some clothes in their bags, trying to be fast and leave everything prepared for the next day, the day where it would all begin, the fight between normal mages and Dragon Slayers, a fight between humans and animals, a fight between friends. A fight for freedom.

/

_**Short chapter, I know, but I'll try to update sooner this time.. Love you all! And, don't worry, this story won't end up with the battle, either way (if it's won or lost). Reactions and feelings after the War must be known… And please leave reviews, since I need inspiration! Of course, I want to thank all of you that reviewed, favorited and followed-**_


	7. Forgotten

Dust. Dust was all Lucy could see as they walked, as they stepped on the road besides the caravan that carried their provisions, their beds and their infirmaries. As she tried to look across the dust, she thought of Natsu. Of his pink hair, deep onyx eyes, gigantic grin… Of how they met, in Hargeon, of the things they had been thru, of the things that were going to happen from now on. She thought of the battle, and the blood that would be spilled, hoping it wouldn't be of her loved ones.

* * *

At the Dragon's Nest, everything was quiet.

Silence could be found everywhere, even in the mind of the creatures that lived there.

This was mainly because half of the Dragon Slayers were gone, looking for others of their kind and for food and wouldn't be back for a long time, and half of the Dragons had left the evening for the Dragon Realm, promising Acnologia, their king, to take good care of it, because it was necessary.

It seemed that someone up there was trying to help the guilds, or maybe it was out of pure luck, but the Dragon and Dragon Slayer army was highly reduced.

Because of this, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and their new companion Senna, were sitting around the fire, in complete boredom, waiting, as usual, for something to happen. Waiting for those distant step noises to become clearer, and its owners to offer a good fight or a good meal.

* * *

Everyone was starting to feel nervous, since they were about to enter _sürünən yuva, _the dark forest. Some of the mages were already preparing their spells, or setting magic shields over them, scared of the army of Dragon Slayers.

* * *

"_Childs! Come here, right now."_ At the sound of Acnologia's voice, all the remaining Dragon Slayers ran to the center of the Dragon's Nest, where their usual reunions were held. The Black Dragon waited a few minutes, to see all his subordinates surrounding him. He glared at the talking Dragon Slayers, reestablishing the silence all over the Dragon's Nest.

"_The time has come. They are here. All the guilds, all the don't have too much time to talk, but I have to warn you. I know this isn't the perfect time, since we are highly reduced. But, if any of you retreats because we are few, or because the other half of our army isn't here, I will take care of you myself. And the same goes for the Dragons. _

_They are coming." _ He grinned. "_Now, go and show no emotion. Feel no fear. Fight like demons. Kill everyone, without looking back."_

* * *

Makarov, who was currently leading the caravan, stopped and opened his arms wide, signaling everyone to stop. He took a big breath, and began his speech.

"Mages, Wizards, Soldiers, Friends. We are getting there. I can feel it in the air. They are waiting for us. And we have been waiting for them for quite a long time. It's time to fight. To fight against them, and at the same time for them. You know the plan, you know the conditions. Acnologia must be taken down. Of course, it isn't possible to keep everyone alive, but I beg you, don't spill blood unnecessarily. Look at them with pitiful eyes, because as you know, they are slaves in mind and body. And to top it all, they are our dear friends. They are themselves, but blinded by the shadows and the voice of their king, Acnologia. Don't fear them. Fear the battle. And now, let it begin."

Every word he had said had made its path to everyone's heart, preparing it for the upcoming events. Makarov turned around and started walking, then jogging, followed by everyone else.

* * *

Natsu was waiting at the entrance. Adrenaline was rushing thru his body, and thru Laxus', Gajeel's, Sting's and Rogue's too. The five male Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, waiting for the mages to come, waiting to crack bones, slash skin, splatter blood and step on skulls. Waiting for a good battle.

Their excitement grew as they heard the steps getting closer. Natsu took a few steps, leaving the other four Dragon Slayers behind him. When he realized he was grinning, he remembered Acnologia's words and replaced it with a neutral face. It was hard to hide his happiness, hearing the steps getting closer and closer.

Closer… Closer. Closer! CLOSER!

And in that moment, Natsu was able to see white hair, and a small figure, followed by hundreds of known mages. Hundreds of mages for him to kill. And, this time, he let his grin appear a few moments before erasing it again.

And as he saw them, they saw him. Gray looked away, fearing his gaze. Erza sighed. Makarov kept walking slowly, leading the other guild members, who knew Natsu because of his reputation.

And Lucy. Lucy was in the verge of tears at seeing his best friend, his companion, his crush.

Everyone had stopped walking, having their spells ready.

And finally, for the first time since the Dragon Slayers had left, they heard Natsu speak normally.

"Wooooooooow, you brought a lot of people! And I think I see known faces… That's odd. Anyways, we were waiting for you! It has been a long time since we had our last meal." He finished his statement with a dark chuckle. After that he turned around and nodded.

Then, Laxus, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue joined Natsu.

Makarov, without removing his neutral face, muttered something like a 'go'. Some of the mages nodded, and divided. The others didn't move. It seemed they were going to wait, maybe to see their powers, or to wait for their members.

Erza, Gray, Elfman, Minerva and Rufus approached the Dragon Slayers.

Natsu pushed his four companions and plastered a grin on his face.

"Well, you seem eager to begin! Oi, Senna! Come join us!" Said girl suddenly appeared from behind a tree, followed by Byakuran, the wooden Dragon Slayer. Then, Natsu changed his normally high-pitched voice to a dark one. "Let's see how long you last."

* * *

_**I'm soooooo sorry for the low update! There is no excuse! It's just I'm on summer vacation and I had a rythmic gimnastic campus last week and before that I had summer camp! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and remember, this doesn't end with the battle.**_

_**Please review, to know how it's going!**_


	8. Tough Luck

The battle was about to begin, and the opponents faced each other with a long lost fear for battle in their eyes. As Senna and Byakuran joined the other Dragon Slayers, Bacchus, Kagura, Makarov and Juvia joined their guild mates, ready to fight for their friends, including the ones that were on the other line of the battle.

"Step back." The guild members immediately followed Makarov's command, fearing the clash of the opponents, powerful and angry. Master Makarov then whispered "Erza, I want you to go get the girl. Minerva, please go for Sting, and Rufus for Rogue. Bacchus, go get the other man and you Kagura, please take down Gajeel. Gray and Juvia, go… go for Natsu. I'll fight Laxus. The others, prepare it. You know what."

"Yemək" Natsu said in the Dragon language. Eat.

And with those words, the battle began.

Some of the Dragon Slayers didn't waste a second, and jumped right away for their preys, respecting the order Makarov had set, unintentionally. Sting and Rogue made it first, landing a hit on their opponent's stomach, like if their moves were linked. Gemma almost choked, seeing two of his strongest members being hit so quickly, and so hard. Minerva quickly recovered from the punch, and prepared her magic, eyeing Rufus so he would stand up. At the same time, Erza was dodging Senna's sand with her regular armor, trying to figure out which equipment she should use to bring the Dragon Slayer down. Her arm had already been hit with sand, bleeding a little. This made Senna smile, smelling that delicious perfume. Being on a haze, she almost bumped with Bacchus, but with her Dragon reflexes, she was able to avoid him.

Bacchus was carefully observing Byakuran, who was the only one who hadn't moved. He was whispering something to himself, like a mantra. Bacchus slowly approached the enemy, looking at every single move he did. Suddenly, a tree besides him began moving and twisting, a branch trapping his leg and making him fall. Byakuran kept whispering, but now light was emerging from his hand, creating a link between him and the tree. The branch trapping his leg began twisting it, making Bacchus scream. Suddenly, he saw a silver flash, and the branch was cut and unmoving. He looked besides him, and saw a jumping Kagura. He mentally thanked her.

Kagura, seeing Bacchus staring at her, nodded as if telling him it was nothing. Afterwards, she re-fixed her gaze at the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel. She had barely seen him fight at the Magic Games, but knew he was strong. The girl had managed to land a hit on his side, and that had pissed him to no end, so that now he had his arm turned into a sword, and was chasing Kagura at a speed that only those two could achieve.

Makarov and Laxus were engaged in a fist fight, and each time their hands clashed, a lightning and a bright light emerged from them. The hits didn't look mortal, but each one was charged with their magic, making it unbearable for any other mage. There was a pressure, some kind of power coming out of them that made the air thicker, making the audience, the guild members, gasp. They could only see part of the battles, because the speed was unbearable. For all of the fights, except for one.

Natsu was standing in his place, looking at Juvia and Gray boringly, tapping his foot against the grass. It had already been a few minutes since the battle began, and he hadn't made a move, making Gray and Juvia hold their ground, waiting for an attack.

And then, Natsu did the one thing that could Gray become furious. The Dragon Slayer, seeing the fights happening behind him, he laughed. Gray made a sign to Juvia, so that she would attack along with him the Dragon Slayer. Natsu stopped laughing, letting a smile be the shadow of his amusement.

Gray made an ice cannon, and Juvia made water surround her and her ally. Gray fired the ice cannon, aiming it to Natsu's face. If the ice ball made it to its target, Natsu could break several bones, and Gray was hoping it would happen so that his friend would snap back to reality. The ball was inches away from Natsu's onyx eyes, when Natsu breathed, and the ball evaporated like it was made of dust. Gray gasped at this… If he could melt an ice ball that easy, how were they going to be able to take him down?

Juvia threw a water wave, which had the same fate as Gray's ice ball. Gone.

Natsu grinned at this, and scales appeared once again in his skin, along with the other Dragon Slayers, Dragon Force. He gave Gray and Juvia one last look before disappearing quickly. The ice and water mages just saw a blur, before they felt a presence behind their backs, and an arm surrounding each of their necks, Natsu's arms. The Fire Dragon Slayers let a dark chuckle escape his lips, and started choking their ex-guild mates. The guild members that weren't preparing the 'thing' Makarov had ordered them to prepare, attempted to step in the battle and save Gray and Juvia from Natsu's deadly grip, but as soon as the Dragon Slayer saw them, he effortlessly surrounded the battle ground with a ring of fire. Gray was starting to lose his consciousness. They were unable to reach their friends…

And suddenly, what all the guild members, happened.

"It's ready!"

Makarov, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Bacchus, Kagura, Minerva and Rufus looked at their guild mates with renewed hope.

"Do it" Makarov ordered. Then, he whispered to the Dragon Slayers "Sorry, it's for your own good."

And then, the smiles on the Dragon Slayers' faces disappeared, as an extremely high pitched sound filled the battle ground. The other guild members didn't seem affected, but because of their incredible hearing, the Dragon Slayers were on the ground, covering their ears in a fruitless attempt of stopping their suffering. All of their magic dissipated, so Lucy and Reedus stepped inside to quickly take Gray and Juvia out of their reach, allowing them to breathe. The other fighting members quickly got out, watching the sons of Dragons suffer, dripping blood out of their ears and eyes.

'We're saved. They're saved'. Those were the thoughts going through the guild members minds. But they were wrong.

Natsu slowly stood up, and crying and bleeding, he touched the ground with both of his hands, setting it on fire. But all of it didn't burn, just a line that kept going far away, in the direction of their camp. The guild members thought it was a missed attack, because of the pain Natsu was in, which had induced a confusion.

It wasn't.

The last thing they heard was a roar, before seeing Igneel, the Dragon of Fire, coming towards them.

Tough luck.

* * *

_**I'm so very sorry for the LOOOOOOOOONG delate on updating, but school had just started and I was buried in a pile of homework. I promess it won't take this long for next chapter. I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review! They encourage me sooo much :)**_


End file.
